


coming home to you

by georgiehensley



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, IndyCar RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cars Fusion, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “what made you decide to come back?” sharna asks as the two lie atop the hood of james’ racecar, staring up at the stars that decorate the night sky above them.or, a james/sharna cars au.





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> in hearing that monday's dwts episode will feature a cars-themed routine in promotion for the third film, i thought that it really would have been better if james had been on this season rather than the last, since he's an actual racecar driver. but, obviously we can't change the past, so instead i settled on just turning that want into a fic.
> 
> so, consider this a cars au where everyone's human (obviously) but james' racecar still slipped off of the truck carrying it to his next race, and he ends up in a little town called radiator springs. oh, and he falls in love along the way. 
> 
> this is an epilogue, of sorts. (james is mqueen, and sharna is sally.)

“what made you decide to come back?” sharna asks as the two lie atop the hood of james’ racecar, staring up at the stars that decorate the night sky above them. james shrugs, teasing smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“not sure. i mean, i’ve made so many friends here--”

“mmhmm.”

“--and the view from this spot is definitely something to behold--”

“yeah.”

“but if i had to boil it down to one reason?” james says, turning his head to fully smile at the woman lying next to him. “i’m looking at her.” sharna smiles, biting her lip, thankful of the dim lighting of the night sky that hides her growing blush.

“well, i’m glad you came back,” she says simply. james only smiles back, reaching down to take her hand in his. she laces their fingers together before leaning over, cupping james’ face with her free hand as she kisses him on the lips.


End file.
